


Double the Romance

by Cambiontwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Lost Love, M/M, Many pairings, Multi, Non-Supernatural Beacon Hills, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal AU where the werewolves are strippers working at Lunar owned by Lydia who keeps them from finding and having true love, but love is hard to hold back. This is a story of lust and love, a view at a different life that will leave you wanting more. The story is better then the Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Not a lot of things to say except maybe to read the Halloween notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Double the Romance  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jordan sat in the club looking at what was on display, a friend of his had told him about this place and its special services. Jordan had gotten dumped by his boyfriend just a few days before Valentines Day and he was not really feeling the holiday as much as he should have had, though when his boss’s son had told him about this club called the Lunar where you can ask for anything even a romantic encounter with one of the employees and that was why Jordan was here, he was watching the dancers. He caught sight of one of the dancers; he looked like the other dancing next to him, twins. Jordan eyed the young dancer and his gaze was soon matched by said teen, he gave a wink and a smile to the deputy before moving towards him in a slow dancing fashion.

 

“You look like you need some alone time with me and my brother” the teen said into Jordan’s ear after he straddled his lap, Jordan gave a moan as the young dancer ground down on his lap with slow figure eight movements. “Can’t I just have you?” the older man finally got out, “We’re a package deal, but we could give you the holiday favourite for the price of one of us. Sound good?”

 

The two teens had led him into a back room after that, he could not believe he was going to pay just so that he could spend Valentines Day with someone other then himself, but he desperately needed to feel something other then empty and alone. The older of the two, Aiden moved to sit on the bed, against the headboard and motioned for his brother, Ethan to come and sit between his spread legs.

 

Jordan took a moment to look around the room, rose petals littered the floor and red scented candles were lit everywhere, giving the room a romantic feel and if Jordan was not about to fuck these two boys after paying for them then he would have felt something more, the whole situation did not sit well with him, but still he found himself moving towards the bed with the two young teens looking at him with coy smiles.

 

Aiden let his hands roam across his brothers naked chest as he watched Jordan strip him self of his clothes, he knew the man had had a few too many drinks before he had agreed to this little session but that was the why the owner of this fine establishment taught them to work, “find the lonely drunk and seduce him” Lydia had said and there were a lot of lonely drunks that came to Lunar.

 

“Want to watch as I prepare my brother for you, would that turn you on” Aiden said as he moved one of his hands down Ethan’s chest and abbs towards his dick that was already straining against his underwear, the only piece of clothing that most dancers refuse to take off on stage.

 

Lunar had many young dancers, but they were really just stripper who could give you something extra behind closed doors. The law enforcement looked the other way since they too reaped the many perks that the Lunar offered; the young deputy was the case and point.

 

Ethan moaned as his brother rubbed him through his too tight underwear, he has his eyes locked with the deputy and moans as he sees his straining member in his own underwear. Ethan loved doing things like this, he loved sharing moments like these with his brother and he really loved the way his brother would work him over at the same time as a stranger.

 

Jordan helps the youngest out of his underwear and watches at the older twin lubes up his fingers and starts to tease at his brother hole, barely touching him before pushing his index finger into him slowly. Jordan let out a gasp alongside Ethan as he watched Aiden’s finger disappear into his brother’s tight ass. “Your going to love being inside of Ethan, he is one of the tightest dancers here” Aiden said as he wormed another finger in alongside his other making his brother let out a low moan. Jordan just sat there on his hunches and watched this moment, the two looked to be in their own small world, he could see that the two shared a love that was more then just brotherly and it made the whole situation feel somewhat more romantic.

 

After getting three fingers inside of his brother Aiden starts to rub up against his prostate causing his brother to moan rather loudly which in turn had the young deputy discarding his underwear and lubing himself up, Aiden smirked at his eagerness and pulled his fingers from his brother and manoeuvred him onto his hands and knees, after words he discarded his own underwear and positioned himself in front of his brother.

 

After a nod from both twins Jordan started to push into the youngest slowly, he threw his head back after getting halfway inside of him, the pleasure he felt was amazing, the tight heat that clamped down on his dick helped a moan escape from his lips. When Aiden saw the way the young deputy threw is head back in pleasure he started to feed his own cock to his brother, sliding in easy all the way, Ethan hollowing his mouth before he started to suck his brother’s cock.

 

After a few moments of watching the scene before him the deputy pushed the rest of his member into the tight heat before pulling out a little and pushing back in, his actions caused the youngest twin to moan around the older twins cock which in turn made the older twin moan. Jordan slowly started to build his pace, pulling out a little more every time and then thrusting in with a little more force. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall filled the room along with the moans of the three; Jordan was in heaven as he thrust into Ethan and the image the two gave him made him feel that all too familiar feeling, he was nearing his release, far too quickly to.

 

Ethan stilled his sucking and let his brother take control of his head and started to fuck his brother’s mouth with meaning. Ethan loved this, being fucked from both sides. Having a cock up his ass and a cock down his throat, it made him feel more alive. Ethan was jerking himself as the two older guys fucked him with enough force to send him rocking onto the others cocks, Aiden pushing him back into Jordan’s thrust and Jordan making him swallow his brother’s cock again, the feeling was indescribable, it was for lack of a better word amazing.

 

Ethan moaned as Jordan abused his ass, his prostate being hit with every inward thrust and the please of the over stimulation brought him tumbling over the edge, he coated the bed below him his cum. Aiden came next with his brothers name on his lips and Jordan followed after five more strong thrusts into the young boy, filling him up and causing the cum to leak out. Aiden lead over his brother and pulled the deputy into a kiss, the two still seated inside of Ethan as they kissed above him, Aiden broke the kiss and smiled at the young deputy before saying, “Happy Valentines Day love, but the day is long from over” Jordan returned the smile before pulling out of Ethan and kissing the other twin with returned vigour, Ethan laid to the side watching as the deputy laid his brother down onto his back and sleeked his fingers on Ethan’s cum before pushing one of his fingers into Aiden, the day really is far from over.


	2. Loving Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden gets his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally, it was time don’t you all think. This chapter is short and sweet and gets right to the point. Review please, I would like some feed back on this story.
> 
> Double the Romance  
> Chapter 2 Loving Aiden  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Aiden moaned out loud as Jordan massaged his prostate with three fingers, three fingers sleeked with his brothers cum. Ethan laid next to his brother and watched as the man who had just given him amazing sex worked his brother open, his brother who almost never let anyone top him, his brother who never really did anything other then suck off their customers.

 

Aiden felt the deputy kiss and suck his neck, his devilish tongue lapping at his pulse point driving him nuts. Aiden never did this, never allowed it except for that one time when he and his brother just started working here but that was just training, or so he kept telling himself. Ethan watched his brother close his eyes and drink in the pleasure that the older man was giving him, he knew what that pleasure and craved it again, he leaned in close and pulled his brother from his thoughts with a kiss which caused the deputy to moan out his approval.

 

Jordan pulled his fingers from the teen and gave himself a few strokes before lining up with the boy underneath him. Jordan watched as the two teens made out, he stared as he saw their tongues battle and exchange spit, it should not have turned him on as much as it did but he found himself caring less and less; he kept his eyes fixed on the two gorgeous teens as he pushed into the oldest of the two and loved the gasp that the youngest swallowed with the kiss.

 

The deputy inched in slowly which Aiden was very thankful for, he was tight because he was always on top and never played with himself down there and the deputy was not exactly small, or it just felt that way to him as he felt the older man bottom out. The full feeling felt good to him and only now did he realise how much he really did miss it from the “training” he and his brother got when they first came here. Aiden felt his brother slide his hand down to his cock, felt those skilful fingers slowly wrap around him and begin to stroke him, helping him to relax and allow the deputy to breath as he slowly pulled out until only his head was left inside of Aiden and then slowly insert himself again giving the teen that same full feeling with the added bonus of the mans cock stimulating his prostate on the way out and in.

 

Jordan let his head fall back as he felt the pleasure that the older twins ass was giving him, he was still holding him close, close enough to feel the younger twin strike his brother against both of their abs. He might have just cummed inside of Ethan a few minutes ago but he was ready to burst again soon, Ethan felt nothing like his brother, he was lose where Aiden was as tight as a virgin, Ethan felt used while Aiden felt forbidden.

 

The oldest allowed his head to fall back as he felt the pleasure that these two were giving him, Aiden pushed him towards that edge with the sounds he let slip past those luscious while Ethan attached himself to one of his nipples and started to lick and tease the small nub. These two forbidden lovers made him feel loved again, the love these brother held for each other and that they now shared with him was what drove him to his second climax of the day, he came inside of Aiden with a powerful thrust and his name on his lips, the oldest twins soon followed when Ethan moved his mouth from the deputy to his cock, Aiden moaned his release which shot down his brothers throat.

 

The three laid there on the bed with Jordan in the middle, a twin in each arm cuddling up against him. The look on the deputy’s face was no longer that of a man who got dumped on Valentines Day but of a man who felt loved and who had just had terrific sex, twice.

 

“Can I come back again?” Jordan asked after getting up the courage to do so, the twins looked at each other over his broad chest, the two exchanged a smile and then turned their heads towards his and kissed him on both cheeks and with a joint declaration of “definitely”.

 

Downstairs Lydia stood looking at the door of the room the twins were using, they should have been done long ago and back downstairs to work the floor again, “Scott” she called to her best dancer who walked away from the bar where he was talking to someone and stopped in front of his boss. “Did the twins say anything about extending the romantic request we got?” the owner of the club asked her best earner, “no, but wouldn’t worry. Knowing those two they are getting him to pay double for both of them” Scott said though Lydia looked unconvinced.

 

The door of the room the twins were using opened and revealed the two brother dressed again in their “work” clothes, Lydia motioned with her hand for them to come to her before she turned to Scott again, “Thank you Scott, though you should go prepare for your usual client. That boy is in here every few day, one would think he had a crush on you” the cherry blond said before shooing her employee. The twins stood before her now and she only had one thing she wanted to ask the, well maybe more then one but only one that mattered to her, “Will he pay for the extra?”

 

Aiden nods his head at Lydia which seems to please her since she smiled and walked away, he looks over at his brother and the two share a smile because they both got his number and a coffee date the next morning before they started work, they might be breaking the rules by dating a client but they were willing to risk it, after all they shared a forbidden love with each other so why not add to it by dating a client.

 

Jordan came downstairs a while later fully dressed and saw his new lovers back on stage and dancing to more sappy romance music. He shared a look with the two when they saw him and it made him feel warm inside, a cherry blond head soon broke his eye contact with the twins. The girl in front of him held out a bill and her open hand asking for her payment, getting with both of them might have just bankrupted him as he saw the bill but it was worth it.

 

Scott saw the look the twins exchanged with their client, he knew that look because he too wore it not long ago but Lydia made him see that dating the job was a bad idea. Scott wanted to spare the twins of having to go through the process of forgetting a client crush, he would have to talk to his co-workers after their shift was over and warn them that cherry blond hair hides blood red horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it, drop a comment and let me know. Also let me know if you guys want this to become a full fledged story or not, I feel like making it one but I would like some feedback before just committing to it.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.
> 
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	3. Warnings and Jail Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets the job of breaking in the new pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is now a chaptered story which will be updated as I see fit, though reviews make the updates come more quickly. Not every chapter will have a sex scene like Sozzled Trip but I (Incubi) will try and make every chapter a little hot.
> 
> Double the Romance  
> Warnings and Jail Bait  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Scott swayed to the music, it was a slow night but he still had to dance even if it was just the three clients that were watching him dance, one of them he didn’t know so Lydia was going to milk him for everything his worth while the other was a woman who came in every other week; the last was the one person who came every single night, the very person that made him warn the twins about dating the job, Stiles always came to watch him dance but he wasn’t allowed to book Scott anymore and he never booked anyone else.

 

The dancing boy still remembers it like it was yesterday, it was last Christmas when he and Stiles began dating, and they were happy for a time. They had quickly fallen in love with each other, it had happened and Scott couldn’t have been happier being with the hyper boy but his employer didn’t see him falling in love with a client as profitable so she intervened, she gave him two choices, keep dating him and lose his only source of income or dump him and keep the only job in this town.

 

After finishing the song Scott left the stage for the backroom where all of the employees rested for their next song, as he sat down on one of the couches in the room he sent a nod towards Isaac and said, “Your up” before he got comfortable and dosed off for a little while.

 

Scott touched the smooth skin of his lover, he traced every inch that he could of the boy laying back in his arms, he and Stiles had just had sex for the first time on the boys couch and it was like nothing he had ever experienced, it was amazing and so many other words that he couldn’t even name. “What are you thinking about?” the teen in his arms asked and Scott looked down to see him looking up at him through his lashes and his heart stoped for a few seconds, “You” he replied when he found the use of his voice again and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

The two spend most of the day just sitting there in each others embrace until night came and it was time for Scott to go to work, it was Christmas Eve and there was going to be a big party to celebrate at Lunar and he had invited his new lover who was “cool” with his job, it was after all how they had met. Scott felt like he was lucky to have found someone who could accept not only him but his choices in employment as well and as he slowly got dressed in front of the other boy he still couldn’t believe that he had found someone to help him through life, if only he knew that his happiness would be short lived.

 

Scott woke up with a start as he felt someone shaking his shoulder, he blinked a few times to see who it was and saw a saddened Ethan looking at him, he had warned both him and Aiden that Lydia would put a stop to their new “friend” but they didn’t listen but from the look the poor boy was wearing their employer had gotten to them and he knew the pain they felt, he only hoped that Jordan would stay away unlike Stiles who came to see him dance every night. “She’s calling for you” the youngest twin said before going to Aiden and walking out towards the floor to go and be tonight’s waiters.

 

Lydia looked up when she heard the knock at her door and saw he best employee standing at the entrance to her office, she motioned with her hand for him to come in before going back to the papers in her hands. After finishing the work at hand the cherry blond turned her attention towards the boy in the room, “I have something I have to go do, so I will need you to take care of the new recruits coming in today” she said as she got up and gathered her things. Scott got up too and moved out of the way as she headed for the door, “You remember how the pairing works right?” Scott nods at her question and gets a glare from her, “Just find out how much their worth, and don’t let Isaac pair with any of them, he isn’t ready for that yet. Scott don’t mess this up, we need the new blood around here or this branch will fall apart” Lydia said before leaving Scott alone in her office.

 

Scott remembers the first day he had started to work here, he was paired with a guy named Derek and it had been the worst experience of his life, he had cried that night because he didn’t really want to do this job but he wanted to help his mother with the bills and this was the only place in the whole town that hired any age, not to mention that it paid really well. Scott walked out to the floor and looked towards the bar and saw the person who had judged his worth behind it working, Lydia had put the oldest one among them to better use, as eye candy to lure in more clients, and it worked because the backside of the bar was a giant window that showed off Derek’s ass in nothing but tight fitting underwear, though it didn’t show the stage or any other part of the club.

 

“Scott, we got some people here looking for Lydia. Something about the job openings” Scott heard Peter yell from the entrance to Lunar, and he just waved for him to let them in. Scott sat down at one of the tables near the stage where Isaac was dancing; he wanted to see how the new guys would react to their future job. The three new guys walked towards the table he was sitting at and he had to admit that Lydia knew how to pick the, and he really wanted to know how she got them to come and work here.

 

The three new kids sat down at the table, they both looked young, at least fifth-teen each, a year older then him when he had started working here. “I’m Scott. Lydia isn’t here, she had some business to take care of and left me in charge of your job placement, so just tell me your names and we can get started” Scott said as he judged their reaction to the older boy dancing next to them.

 

“I’m Liam” the first one said, Scott saw that he wasn’t bothered by the guy dancing next to him, “Hale” (Younger Derek, two is always better) Scott could see that he kept throwing glances at Isaac and blushing even more after each glance, Scott looked at the last one and was a bit surprised to see that he was looking at him like he wanted to devour him and it was off putting, “Sean” he said when he saw Scott looking at him.

 

“Do you guys know what happens next?” he asked and saw the shakes of their heads saying no, Lydia must be testing with this and left out telling them what they were getting themselves into. “OK, well, you three will be paired with us, the other employees and judged on how much your worth. What that means is that you will dance, strip and then please us and we will then decide how much people will pay to spend some one on one time with you, also just so that you don’t freak out when you are asked, you will have to have sex in this job and you will have to have sex during your pairing. If you don’t want to do anything I just said then you should leave, because that is the job” Scott explained and judged the reactions he got, and Liam was the only one who didn’t flinch as he explained their new job.

 

Scott led them to the backroom after the explanations so that they could drop off their backpacks which held everything they would need to spend the night, including clothes for the next day. “Since everyone one else is working all night long I will be the only one judging you tonight, which means you three will all be paired with me. Also, you will be filmed so that Lydia our employer can review your performance later and have the final say in your worth, everyone OK with that?” each one of the three boys nodded, each a little unsure about the next few hours.

 

“I still have one performance to do tonight but after that we can get started, now you got two choices, you can stay back here and relax, prepare yourselves for later or you can go and relax out front, see how we work and what you will need to know”, Scott wasn’t expecting all three of them to go back outside and sitting back down at the same table he had explained things at, he shook his head before going back to make sure he that he looked good, fixing his hair and changing into a different pair of underwear.

 

Stiles sat waiting, he knew that Scott had one more dance tonight and then he would be off until tomorrow afternoon which was Saturday, he was going to ask him to explain why they couldn’t be together and he wasn’t leaving until he got his answer. He looked around the club and saw the three new boys sitting at the stage side table, he knew what was in store for them because Scott had shared the whole pairing thing with him and he found it a bit sick.

 

Stiles saw his dad’s new deputy talking to the twins, Ethan and Aiden, and found it odd because they were trying to act like they didn’t share what he and Scott had shared. He had gotten a few warnings, sure he paid to enter the club every night but he never paid to spend some time with anyone, and since he was banned from Scott for life he couldn’t really just hire him for a night. Stiles knew that if he wanted to keep watching the love of his life every night then he needed to pay for a session with someone else, and soon.

 

The music changed and Scott walked out onto the stage and passed Isaac as he went back to the backroom to rest up for the rest of the night, he walked right up to the poll and started to move against it along with the beat that came with the music, the club was a lot fuller now and every eye was on him. When he had first started dancing he had felt shame and some other choice things but now, now it turned him on to move to the beat, and he liked it, he liked it all.

 

People were holding cash up in the air, they were calling Ethan and Aiden so that they could request lap dances or private sessions, though they passed on the people asking for sex because luckily he was booked thanks to the pups. He was giving the person next to Stiles a lap dance that had the guy cumming in seconds, but Scott wasn’t looking at the guy because his eyes were locked with the boy he loved.

 

The two teens were making love with their eyes, and nothing else mattered as they looked into each others souls. Their exchange didn’t go unnoticed though, Aiden was taking money from someone and saw the way Scott was looking at Stiles, and it was in that moment that he knew why the teen had warned him and his brother about dating the job; it was because he had suffered the same heartache as they have.

 

Scott gave ten lap dances before the few songs that Kira, their DJ had lined up for him ended. He was sweating, a couple years of dancing every night gave him an amazing body but it still left him drenched after every performance which got him a few large tips. When he went back onto the stage and left for the backroom he motioned for the three pups to follow him, he was going to take a quick breather while he tested them on their stripping skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go the chapter that starts the Double the Romance series. I have no idea how many chapters this will have but it won’t be short that’s for sure, if there are any helpful reviews/comments please don’t hesitate to let me know, it is always good to hear back.  
> Should the next chapter have all three pups (Liam, Hale and Sean) in it or should each boy get their own chapter? Vote now.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	4. Longing History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan talks with some people and Lydia does business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time is upon us all. First of I (Incubi) would just really want to thank daunt for his/her kind words and defence of this fic and its tags on AO3, it means a lot that someone came to our defence so thank you, and even though there are two Derek’s in this story I would like to reward your heroism with either a flashback to the first time Scott was paired with Derek or how Scott is paired with Hale (younger Derek), so please drop a comment and let us know. Secondly, I would like to say to this Siberia reader that I find what you are doing very shameful and wrong. People write what they want to write, it is a freedom that we all share and the same goes for the tags we use, so please stop doing what your doing because it is unethical.
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and read the AN at the bottom because there is a vote to see how this story plays out over the next few chapters.
> 
> Double The Romance  
> Longing History  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

“How long is your shift?” Jordan asked his two new obsessions who were acting like they weren’t talking to him. Ethan gave the guy next to the deputy a beer before glancing from the entrance and the stage, he knew that Peter and Scott were the only ones who would tell on them, “We get off in three hours” Ethan said after he was sure it was safe.

 

Jordan frowned as he heard the words, “Don’t you have school?” he asked but Ethan had moved to clear a table while Aiden was the one who brought the man back down to their reality, “We also have rent” the oldest twin said before he to walked off to wait on some tables.

 

Jordan was disturbed by what he had heard. He knew that some people had it rough but he didn’t think that Aiden and Ethan would have to pay rent at their age, “They live on their own” Jordan heard the man say who was pushing a shot glass filled with who knows what to him, “On the house, you look like you need it” the man said again. Jordan took the small glass and drank it down in one go and thanked the man, “Derek” he said again when Jordan pushed the glass back only to see it refilled and pushed back.

 

“How long have you known them?” Jordan asked Derek who served a few people and let the question hang in the air before finally coming back and answering the deputy, “I was the first dancer at this branch, so since they started here a few years ago” Derek went back to his job again before coming back and continuing, “They had ran away from home and Lydia’s mother who had owned the place back then had taken them in and gave them this job. They had nothing and nowhere to go so they stayed here and took everything thrown at them” Derek went to work around the bar again but he didn’t come back again.

 

Jordan sat alone with his thoughts again for awhile but he soon decided that he had enough and got up to go say goodbye, but then he saw the reason for this place still being open, the sheriffs son Stiles sitting by the stage. “Stiles?” the boy heard asked to his right and when he turned to look he saw his fathers right hand, Deputy Parrish. “Yeah… Jordan right” Stiles greeted the man who now sat down opposite him so that he could watch the twins work.

 

“You come here a lot huh” Jordan broke the silence and brought the teens attention back to him and away from the stage’s backroom door it had been on, “Too much some would say” the teen spoke after awhile. Jordan saw his attention go back to the back door again, “I know why you come here you know. Your dad told me everything back when I began working and asked why we never closed this place down” Stiles turned his attention back to the deputy, he looked amused by the mans words.

 

“He blamed me for keeping this place open huh, funny cause the checks he gets from here to keep us afloat sure tell a different story” Jordan was taken aback by the boys statement, he didn’t know that the sheriff was being bribed to turn a blind eye and the news bothered him a lot. “I should go” Stiles said as he stood up, and he left without saying anything else.

 

Lydia walked into the club and towards her booth where she was meeting this dancer her mother wanted to transfer to her area, he was indebted to the family or something because of some crap he pulled, or something like that though she didn’t really care, she wanted new blood and she didn’t care how she got it.

 

She saw a teen about the same age as Scott sitting at her booth, and she had to admit that he passed the good looks test, but he looked like he had an attitude and that she couldn’t have in her club. She sat down across from him when he wasn’t looking and startled him, which she wanted to do to find out how much he feared her family, and how easy it would be to have him obey. “Lydia and you are?” she said as she picked up the menu laying on the table, “Jackson W…” she raised a hand to stop him, “I don’t need your last name to have you do what you will be doing. My mother tells me that you have been working at her country club as a server because you owe us a large amount of money and your family wasn’t willing to pay up so they forced you to work off your debt, that right?” the cherry blood stated more then asked and the teen across from here could do nothing but nod.

 

“Well then I guess all that’s left is for you to learn about your new job” Lydia said before the waiter came and took her order, “Your mother already filled me in. She said that I was not just going to be walking around in a Speedo to show off for the ladies she entertains, but that I will be dancing and fucking at your club… mostly for guys” Jackson said the last part softly and Lydia noticed something which was off putting to her then.

 

“You’ve never been with another guy” she stated and saw the boy across from her blush and shake his head, she swore under her breath and then looked at the boy, her red horns showing now as she made him flinch at the look she gave him. “Mother dearest really likes testing me don’t she, well I’ll teach you the role you will play and you WILL learn” Jackson wanted to bolt at the way she was looking at him now but he knew that there was nowhere he could run that he wouldn’t be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a nice filler chapter so that I can ask the question asked in the previous chapter again. Should the next chapter have all three pups (Liam, Hale and Sean) in it or should each boy get their own chapter? Vote now.
> 
> Also I would like to take some time to explain the title of this fic. It was originally just in reference to the twins romancing Jordan but when it became a chaptered story it became a reference to the romance between the twins and Jordan and the romance between Scott and Stiles, meaning that those are the main pairings but not the only ones with those characters. And that is the meaning of the title, Double The Romance.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding another chapter to this story, fate seems to know that I am a huge fan of the twins because it keeps giving me either Aiden or Ethan to play with.
> 
> So Halloween is around the corner and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
